sacrifice
by chiminiel95
Summary: "Kau menyukainya kan?" "Kaka mu." "So.. seperti yang tertera pada pola bunga-bunga itu. JEON JUNGKOOK WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?" "Aku akan selalu menunggumu kookie-ah. Tapi jangan cepat-cepat menyusul. Atau aku akan menyubitmu. Hahaha." YAOI BOY X BOY VKOOKMIN #VKOOK #KOOKMIN #JIKOOK


Sacrifice

Cast : - Park Jimin

\- Jeon Jungkook

\- Kim Taehyung / V

Genre : Yaoi ,Hurt , Angst , etc.

FF ini pure dari otak saya yang ga ada isinya ini mohon untuk tidak mengclaim ataupun copy paste.

Ff ini saya buat dengan sistem kebut semalam/?. Jadi ya maklumin aja kalo freak dan gaje.

#######################################################################

-Sacrifice -

"pengorbanan.

Setiap orang pasti pernah berkorban. Begitu juga aku."

"Kau? Jadi. Kau mati karna berkorban?"

"Hmm. Begitulah."

"Berkorban untuk apa?"

"Menyelamatkan orang yang kucinta"

"Mengapa?"

"Karna aku tak ingin melihat orang yang aku cintai bersedih."

"Dasar bodoh. Kau mati. Dan mungkin orang yang kau cintai sekarang sedang bersedih."

"Tidak. Dia bahagia sekarang."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Dia bahagia sekarang. Sangat bahagia."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena orang yang ku selamatkan. Adalah pria yang ia cintai."

#################################################################################

-Jimin POV-

"JIMIN HYUNG!" Aku terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari singgasana ku.

"YAK! Kau ini bisa tidak membangun kan ku dengan cara lembut ?!" Ucap ku protes pada namja kelinci di depan ku ini.

"Itu salah mu. Aku sudah membangun kan mu dengan cara lembut tadi, tapi kau tidak bergeming."

Ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Aigoo Ingin sekali ku terkam kelinci kecil ini.

"Hehe.. ma.. maaf kalo begitu." Jawab ku sambil menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak gatal.

"Yasudah.. cepatlah bangun nanti kita terlambat kesekolah. Kookie tidak mau di suruh membersihkan toilet lagi." Ucapnya protes.

"Baiklah baiklah hyung paham. Yasudah. Kau sarapan saja dulu." Ucap ku seraya bangun dan mengucup singkat kening adik ku. Ya dia memang adik ku. Walaupun hanya adik tiri.

"Kookie-ah nanti hyung akan ada pertemuan club dance antar sekolah. Kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Pertemuan antar club dance ? Sepertinya menarik. Oke aku ikut."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sehabis bel pulang. Kau tunggu hyung di taman oke ?"

"Siap bos!" Ucapnya sambil memberi tanda hormat. Cih childish. Tapi karna sifat yang ke kanak-kanakan nyalah yang membuat aku jatuh cinta. Gila? Memang. Aku memang sudah gila menyukai adik sendiri. Tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan? kami ini saudara tiri. Salah kan orang tua kami yang malah mempersatukan aku dengan jungkook sebagai adik kaka. Padahal mereka tau. Kalau aku sangat menyukai jungkook sejak dulu. Cih egois.

-Jimin POV End-

##

-Jungkook POV-

Ramai. Inilah kondisi saat ini. Banyak sekali murid-murid yang sedang berkumpul hanya untuk mengadu bakat dance mereka. Termasuk jimin hyung. Oh lihat lah tubuhnya yang kekar dan wajahnya yang manly sekaligus cute.. ah apa apaan kau jungkook. Berhenti membayangkan tentang dia. Dia itu kaka mu ! Aku mengacak acak rambutku agar pikiran itu menghilang. Dan aku kembali melihat hyung kesayanganku ini yang sedang menari. Aku seakan terbuai dengan tariannya.

"Mata mu tidak perih?" Ucap seseorang dari belakang ku yang membuat jantung ini serasa sedang menari saman. Dag Dig Dug Ser~~

"Haaah.. kau mengagetkan ku."

"Maaf." Ucapnya singkat seraya duduk di samping ku.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya ku heran.

"Kau... menyukainya.. kan?"

Deg

"H..haah? Ma..mak..sud mu ? Dengan.. si..siapa ?"

Kulihat dia tersenyum miris.

"Kaka mu." Jawabnya singkat dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ku yang masih terdiam dan membisu bak patung pancoran /abaikan/

'kenapa dia bisa tau' ucap ku dalam hati.

"JIMIN!" seketika aku menoleh dan melihat jimin hyung sudah tergeletak lemah tak berdaya. Sekuat tenagaku menghampirinya.

Wajahnya pucat. Sangat pucat. Kenapa ?

-Jungkook POV End-

##

-Author POV-

Terlihat di sebuah rumah sakit lelaki dengan wajah tampan sedang berjalan kesana kemari dengan wajah panik seolah olah menunggu seseorang yang keluar dari dalam sana.

Krek

Pintu terbukan dan sontak membuat kegiatan lelaki tampan ini terhenti. ia melihat seorang pria mengenakan jubah serba putih yang sudah di pastikan bahwa dia adalah seorang dokter. Lelaki itu -sebut saja dia jungkook- mendekati sang dokter.

"Bagaimana ? Bagaimana keadaan jimin hyung?" Tanya jungkook panik.

"Dia baik baik saja. Hanya hanya butuh istirahat yang cukup. Maka dia akan segera pulih." Jungkook yang mendengarnya merasa lega. Setidaknya hyung kesayangan itu tidak terkena penyakit yang menyeramkan.

"Haa.. syukurlah."

"Baik kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Kau boleh menjenguknya di dalam." Jelas dokter yang hanya di balas dengan bungkukan 90° tanda ia mengerti serta berterimakasih.

"Hyung... kau ini kenapa ? Kenapa bisa tiba tibak pingsan? Itu menyeramkan. Kau tau?" Ucapan jungkook yang hanya di hadiahi suara detikan jam. Tidak ada jawaban memang. Karena lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kakanya ini memang belom kunjung membuka kelopak matanya.

"Haaaah..." dia membuang nafas kasar. Lalu tangannya bergerak meraih puncuk kepala sang kaka. Dia mengelusnya perlahan karna takut ia akan membangunkan kaka tercintanya. Matanya kini sudah semakin berat. Lalu dia meletakan kepalanya pada ranjang sang kaka. Tidak butuh waktu lama dia untuk memasuki dunia mimpi.

tanpa sadar ada sosok lain yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

##

-Jimin POV-

"Ssshh.." rintih ku sambil memegangi kepala ku. Rasanya pusing sekali. Aku melihat sekeliling ku untuk memastikan aku berada dimana.

"Ini rumah sakit." Gumam ku. Mata ku terhenti setelah melihat makhluk cantik yang sedang tertidur di sampingku.

'Tidurnya lelap sekali.' Batin ku.

Tok.. tok... tok...

Aku mendengar ketukan dari arah jendela. Aku pun bangkit untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"Oh kau. Ada apa ?" Tanya ku dengan makhluk yang tidak menapak tanah I ni. Dia hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawab.

"Ini sudah malam. Jangan mempermainkan ku." Ucap ku sedikit membentak.

"Tenang jimin-ah aku hanya ingin memberi tahu mu satu hal." Lalu ia mendekat dan berbisik sesuatu padaku.

"Jadi cepatlah. Sebelum kau menyesal." Itu ucapan terakhirnya sebelum terbang pergi entah kemana.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut mengingat apa yang dia beritahu tadi. "Seharusnya aku tidak memiliki kemampuan ini." Ucap ku lirih.

"Hyung?" Aku menoleh ketika mendengar ada yang memanggil ku.

"Ah.. kookie kau sudah bangun?" Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya sambil menatap ku aneh.

"Aku... aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar. Kenapa?"

"Malam-malam begini? Heol... ini jam 1 malam hyung. Kau tidak takut jika tiba tiba ada sesuatu di hadapan mu ?" Tanyanya sambil berlagak seperti orang yang ketakutan. Cih. Dia tidak tau aku ini indigo? Hal seperti itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagiku. Hahaha

"YAK ! HYUNG KAU KESURUPAN EOH?! KENAPA MALAH SENYAM SENYUM SENDIRI?"

"Yak! Jeon jungkook beraninya kau mengatai hyung mu yang tampan bak arjuna ini sedang kesurupan!" Ucap ku protes.

"Apanya yang tampan? Wajah mu itu lebih serupa dengan pantat ayam di bandingkan dengan arjuna hyung !" Ucapnya meledek.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau berani mengataiku ? Hah? Sini kau anak nakal.." ucap ku serasa mendekat padanya. Bukan alih alih takut malah ia menyerang ku dengan bantal dan memukuli ku bertubi tubi sambil tertawa.

"Yeee coba saja kalo bisa menyentuh ku." Ucapnya menantang.

"AUWHHH!" ucap ku sambil memegangi kepala. Rasanya pusing sekali.

"Yak hyung! Kau pikir aku bisa tertipu dengan tipuan bodoh mu itu? Tidak akan! Hahahaha."

Sekarang aku merasa ada sesuatu yang akan turun dari dalam hidungku. Spontan aku menutup hidungku dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Darah." Aku menatap wajah ku yang terpantul pada cermin.

"Benar kah sebentar lagi?" Ucap ku lirih.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Hyung? Apa kau baik baik saja ?"

"Nde kookie-ah. Jangan khawatir."

"Apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Lebih baik tidak usah. Hyung baik-baik saja." Aku tak ingin dia melihat keadaan ku yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Keluarlah hyung. Jangan membuatku takut."

Setelah membersihkan sisa darah yang ada aku keluar dan melihat jungkook dengan tatapannya yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa hyung?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa kookie-ah. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Kau percaya kan aku ini kuat? Besok juga pasti sudah sembuh." Ucap ku dengan senyum untuk meyakinkan padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Hm.. kookie tau itu." Lalu dia memeluku dengan erat sangat erat.

-Jimin POV End-

##

"Yak jungkook! Bagaimana keadaan jimin?"

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah. Kau ada waktu sore ini?"

"Eh? Maksud mu?"

"Ya... kau tidak akan kemana mana kan sore ini?"

"Emm.. tidak sih.. memangnya ada apa ?"

"Ikutlah dengan ku ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

##

terlihat dua lelaki yang sedang berjalan dalam keheningan. Sesekali mereka menatap satu sama lain. lalu kembali melihat lurus ke depan.

"Sebenarnya kau mau membawa ku kemana ?" Tanya jungkook. Orang yang di tanya bukanya menjawab malah tersenyum sumringah.

"Nah itu dia !" Ucap taehyung. Lelaki yang sedang bersama jungkook. Jungkook pun mengikuti arah tangan taehyung -atau sebut saja dia V- tunjuk.

"Taman bunga?" Tanya jungkook bingung.

"Yap. Memang biasa saja jika dilihat dari sini. Ikut aku." V lalu menarik tangan jungkook untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka memasuki sebuah bangunan gua yang memiliki 3 lantai. Mereka lantas pergi ke lantai paling atas.

Saat tiba mata jungkook berbinar bak anak kecil yang baru di berikan mainan baru oleh orang tuanya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya taehyung sambil menatap jungkook penasaran.

"Sangat." Jawab jungkook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau tahu. 3 tahun aku menyiapkan ini. Terdengar berlebihan tapi memang benar adanya. Menanam bunga sebanyak ini dan merangkainya menjadi sebuah pola atau tulisan tidak semudah yang aku pikirkan. Tapi aku berhasil!" Ucapnya bangga.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Tanya jungkook heran.

"Ya.. setiap sepulang sekolah aku selalu kesini untuk menyiramnya. Dari awal sudah ku bentuk pola sehingga saat tumbuh sudah seperti ini. Dan aku tidak repot repot membentuknya lagi. Hanya merapihkan." Jelasnya panjang lebar selebar cinta ku kepadamu /ga

"Tapi.. mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karna.. aku.. mencintaimu jungkook. aku selalu memendam rasa cinta ini karna aku takut. Kau akan menolak ku dan meninggalkan ku. Terlebih. Kau menyukai jimin."

"Menyukai bukan berarti mencintai bukan ?" Jawab jungkook santai. V yang mendengar itu lantas menatap dangan intens lelaki di hadapannya.

"Maksud mu?"

"Entah lah. Tapi aku menyadari. Bahwa aku hanya mengidolakan jimin hyung dari pada mencintainya. Lagi pula dia kaka ku. Mana mungkin aku bersamanya." V pun tersenyum lenuh kemenangan setelah mendengar pengakuan dari orang yang ia cintai.

"SO.. seperti yang tertera pada pola bunga bunga itu. JEON JUNGKOOK. WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND ?"

ucap V sambil berteriak.

"YES I WILL KIM TAEHYUNG!" Ucap jungkook mantap.

##

Mereka bisa berbahagia. Tapi. Disisi lain. Seseorang sedang melihat mereka dari kejauhan dengan menahan rasa sakit yang teramat dalam.

"Semoga kalian berbahagia. Tanpa ku."

"Ini yang kau harapkan?"

"Ya.. setidaknya. Jika aku pergi nanti. Sudah ada yang akan menjaganya."

"Kau anak yang baik jimin."

"Tanpa mu aku tidak bisa apa apa."

"Tapi karna ku kau menderita."

"Tidak semenderita itu. Kau berlebihan."

"Kau naif anak muda."

"Cih haha. Kau benar."

##

"Lalalala~ lalalalala~ lalalalala turn up!"

"Aigoo yaaa uri jungkookie sedang bahagia rupanya."

"Hahahaa nde hyung~ aku sedang sangat bahagia."

"Benarkah? Boleh kah kau berbagi kebahagiaan mu pada hyung mu yang mempesona ini?"

"Cih selalu saja. Membanggakan diri sendiri."

"HAHAHAA memang begitu bukan ?" Ucap jimin percaya diri.

"Hm.. baiklah. Karena aku sedang dalam keadaan bahagia. Jadi aku iakan saja omongan mu."

"Itu baru namanya adik yang baik." Ucap jimin sambil mengacak acak rambut jungkook.

"Jadi.. ada apa ?"

###################################################################################

15/05/15

-Jungkook POV-

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sangat istimewa. Kalian tau kenapa? Karena ini adalah hari jadi ku bersama V hyung yang ke 6 bulan. Tidak terasa bukan? Haaa.. aku ingin menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya hari ini.

"kookie ah~ kau sudah bangun?" Itu suara jimin hyung.

"Sudah hyung."

"Kau jadi membuat makanan untuk taehyungmu itu ?"

"Jadi hyungg!" Aku segera bangkit dan berlari keluar kamar.

"YAK! BOCAH INI! PELAN PELAN SEDIKIT!" Ucap jimin hyung sewot.

"Hehehehe aku tidak sabar hyung~~"

"Yasudah kalo begitu. Mau hyung bantu apa ?"

"Tidak! Tidak usah hyung. Aku ingin membuat dengan tangan ku sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Jadi lebih baik hyung mandi. Mulut mu bau! Hahahahaha."

"HEIS YAK ANAK KURANG AJAR!"

##

Sudah hampir setengah jam aku duduk disini. Tapi orang yang ku tunggu tunggu tak kunjung datang.

"Kau kemana V hyung?" Ucap ku lirih.

I Need U girl~ wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae~

Handphone ku berdering

Aku segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Apa?"

Tidak mungkin. Ini.. pasti mimpi.

"Tidak... hahaha. Tidakkk. TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK."

-Jungkook POV End-

##

-Jimin POV-

DEG

pe.. perasaan apa ini? Ke.. kenapa? Ju...jung..jungkook ah.. wae ?

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga.

Jungkookah kau dimana? Jungkook ah . JUNGKOOK !

"H..Hyung.. Hyung... Hyung.."

"Berhentilah menangis. Kau tidak pantas menangis."

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TIDAK MENANGIS HYUNG?! TAE... TAEHYUNG HYUNG MA.. MATI. APA KAU TAU ?! MATI HYUNG M-A-T-I !"

"SUDAH KUBILANG BERHENTI MENANGIS JEON JUNGKOOK! DIA BELOM MATI !"

"Tetaplah disampingnya dan genggam tangannya jungkook-ah."

"Kau ingin apa ?"

"Mengembalikan senyumanmu."

"H...Hyung.."

"Berjanjilah pada ku. Tetaplah tersenyum. Kau harus bahagia. Kau harus menjaga diri sendiri. Kau juga tidak boleh bertengkar dengan taehyung. Kau... kau yang terbaik jungkook-ah. Aku... aku... m.. mencintaimu. Aku sungguh sungguh mencintaimu bukan sebagai kaka kepada adik tetapi lebih. Aku tau aku bodoh. Tapi inilah kenyataannya jungkook ah. Maka dari itu. Berbahagia lah. Karna dengan cara itu.. aku pun juga bisa bahagia. Walau tidak bersama mu." Ku utarakan semua yang aku rasakan. Semua. Tak terkecuali. Ku lihat ekspresinya berubah. Entah apa. Tidak bisa di deskripsikan.

"Jaga diri baik baik jungkook ah. Hyung akan terus menjaga mu. Sampai kapan pun. Aku berjanji." Aku pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"SHINIGAMI DIMANA KAU?!" (Info: shinigami itu sejenis dewa kematian dari jepang. Karna gua gatau mau kasih nama apa buat dewa kematian disini jadi gua pake nama ini. Dari pada gua pake nama 'Rikudo senin' kan ga cocok./abaikan/)

####

"SHINIGAMI ! JANGAN BERSEMBUNYI!"

"HALO BOCAH~"

suara berat itu.. tidak salah lagi.

"ADA APA KAU MEMANGGILKU~ KAU SUDAH SIAP UNTUK MENYERAHKAN ARWAH MU? TAPI SEPERTINYA KAU MASIH PUNYA WAKTU 12 JAM LAGI. MENGAPA TERBURU BURU HAH?!"

"kau bilang~ apapun yang aku lakukan. Aku tidak akan bisa terlepas dari takdir mu. Tapi.. jika aku memberikan tadirku sebelum ketentuan dari mu. Apakah.. aku bisa meminta sesuatu dari mu?"

"HAAHAHAHAHAA ANAK MANIS~ APA YANG KAU BUTUHKAN? KATAKAN LAH~~"

"Tolong.. Selamatkan orang itu. Kau.. kau yang membuatnya seperti itu. "

"OH~ JADI KAU INGIN MEMBERIKAN KEHIDUPAN PADANYA SEDANGKAN KAU MATI? BEGITU?"

"Ya ! Kau benar! "

"TAPI KENAPA ANAK MUDA~~?"

"kar.. karna... dia.. hanya dia... yang.. bisa.. membahagiakan.. orang... yang aku cintai... aku... tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengembalikan senyuman beserta orang yang dia cintai. Jadi... kumohon. Kumohon." Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Mata ku panas. Dadaku sakit, seperti tertumbuk jutaan palu yang baru diangkat dari perapian. Sungguh perih.

"BAIKLAH~ ITU MAU MU! SEKARANG BERIKAN TANGAN MU PADA KU!"

"15-05-2015 adalah hari terakhir mu bertemu dengan dia-jungkook- jadi cepatlah sebelum kau menyesal." Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang dalam fikiran ku.

"Jadi. Semuanya. Sudah.. berakhir?. Cih. Haha." Tidak terasa liquid bening ini jatuh membahasahi pipi ku.

-Jimin POV End-

##

"H..hyung.. V hyung.. bangun lah. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.. kumohon.." itu yang terucap dari lelaki yang kini hanya bisa terduduk dan meletakan kepalanya pada dada sang kekasih.

"Tuan jeon. Sudahlah. Dia sudah pergi. Ikhlas kan."

"TIDAK! AKU PERCAYA PADA JIMIN HYUNG. DIA BENAR, TAEHYUNG BELUM MATI. KAU HARUS LIHAT. SEBENTAR LAGI DIA AKAN SADAR!"

para tim medis tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya bisa melihatnya dengan iba sambil sesekali mereka mengusap punggung jungkook.

"Hyung.. dengarlah suara ku. Ku mohon bangun lah. Bangun. Aku tidak bisa disini sendiri hyung." Ucap jungkook terisak.

"Aku pun tidak akan tega membuatmu sendirian di dunia ini jungkook-ah."

Sponta jungkook langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memastikan benar itu taehyung atau bukan.

"HYUNG! TAETAE HYUNG! SYUKURLAH! LIHATLAH DIA MASIH HIDUP KAN. KALIAN PERCAYA KAN PADA KU ?" Ucap jungkook pd Para tim medis.

#########################################################################################

"Hyung.. tidak terasa kita sudah hampir 2 tahun tidak bertemu. Kau apa kabar disana ? Apa kau masuk surga? Haha aku yakin kau masuk surga yang terindah hyung. Karna kau orang yang sangat baik. Kau kaka ku yang sangat baik."

"Jungkook-ah ayo kita doakan jimin sebelum kita pergi. Semoga dia selalu berada di tempat yang terindah disisinya."

"Nde hyung.."

"Jungkook-ah~"

Deg

"Hyung? Jimin hyung? Kau kah itu? V hyung kau mendengarnya kan?"

"Ya aku mendengarnya."

"Jungkook-ah taetae-ah. Terima kasih karena telah mengunjungi ku. Dan terimakasih juga kalian sudah hidup dengan bahagia. Aku pun ikut bahagia. Taehyung-ah.. berjanjilah pada ku. Jaga jungkook sekuat tenanga mu jangan pernah kau menyakitinya walau setitik pun. Atau aku akan menjadikan mu tunmbal." Ucap jimin mewanti-wanti

"Nde I know it jimin-ah. Kau yang tenang di atas sana. Adik mu ini aman bersama ku. Kau jangan khawatir."

"Nde hyung.. kau tetaplah di tempat yang terbaik. Jangan nakal hahaha dan tunggu aku nanti."

"Aku akan selalu menunggu mu kookie-ah. Tapi jangan terlalu cepat menyusul atau aku akan menyubit mu hahaha."

"Haha nde siap bos !"

"Kau masih tetap sama nae lovely dongsaengie~ aku harus pergi, aku menyayangi mu jungkook-ah. sangat . Amat. Menyayangi mu! Kau harus tau itu."

"Nde hyung. Aku pun juga menyayangi mu. Kau segalanya untuk ku. Terimakasih sudah menjadi kaka yang baik untuk ku. Terimakasih." Ucap jungkook tak terasa air mata sudah menghiasi pipi indahnya bersamaan dengan menghilangnya siluet dari orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

.

.

.

.

JALGA. NAE. SARANG.

END

This is my first FF tbh. Jadi maaf kalo alurnya ga jelas dan GAJE T^T

Mind to review? don't be silent guys ^^


End file.
